Just Say Yes
by NewYorker5152
Summary: Lord Merton shows up on Isobel's doorstep one evening to win her heart and her hand in marriage after the first hospital merger meeting. Takes place during Season 6, Ep. 1!
1. Lord Merton's Mission

_Lord Merton leaned over to Isobel as they sat around the table discussing hospital business. The Dowager had just delivered a blow to Isobel telling her " may the best man win."_

" _I'm glad we agree on this."_

" _Don't let's make to much of it." _

Isobel didn't want to be involved with Dickie Merton any longer. She wanted to put that engagement business to rest and go on conducting business as usual. She wanted to keep things at a friendly pace.

Here she was seated between both Dr. Clarkson and Dickie pitted against her cousin in an all-out war that would rage about this merger with the hospital in York.

Isobel bit her lip and hoped this meeting would come to a close sooner rather than later. She just wanted to leave but that would show weakness, a flaw which she would not be inclined to let Violet see.

She wouldn't not be backing down from her cause.

Across the table, Cora could sense her distress and wanted to talk with her after the meeting was said and done.

She knew Isobel was not keen on the fact that Dickie was on the board and now that their engagement was called off, she could see him desperately trying to win over some piece of her affection, but Isobel had completely disregarded him and was trying to keep things as professional as possible.

She caught Isobel's eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile as another man on the board was speaking which didn't go unnoticed by Violet.

After more chatter, Violet rapped her cane on the floor.

" I believe it's safe to say this meeting is dismissed. Although I'm not sure the next one will be met with such enthusiasm." she quipped as she met Isobel's eyes, hoping to stare her into submission so they could settle this once and for all.

_She won't win this one. Stand down, old girl._

" Well, I need to be getting back to my patients, good day." Clarkson nodded his head towards the group and tried to leave the room as quickly as possible.

" Isobel, I'd like to have a word if you'll-" Dickie was stopped short as Isobel stood and walked away from the group. Luckily someone had caught Violet in conversation giving Cora the chance to slip out as well.

She followed Isobel down the hall and saw her stopping outside. She left the hospital and rounded the corner to sit at a bench on the side of the building.

" I believe we could all use some air. What an intense meeting that was." Cora said as she cautiously approached Isobel, speaking up as not to startle her.

Isobel said nothing and continued to stare straight on.

" Why must she be instant that not accepting this offer will hurt the hospital, and now she's roped Dr. Clarkson on her side as well. She can't have her way with this. She doesn't understand things." Isobel huffed in frustration.

" I understand where you're coming from. It seems as though _Lord Merton_ is on our side. He means well Isobel," Cora stated cautiously as she took a seat.

" Yes, but does he really?" Isobel's sarcasm was quite surprising to her.

Cora sighed. She felt bad. Lord Merton's sons had really done her in and now Isobel just wanted to push it all under the rug as if it hadn't ever happened.

" I really must be going." Isobel stood and left Cora with her thoughts, wanting not to discuss things further.

She got up leaving Cora speechless. Cora wasn't sure what was eating her cousin but knew it was deeper than this hospital business. She headed back to the Abbey hoping some tea and quiet time would calm her nerves.

….

At Crawley house sometime later, Isobel could barely get through the pages of her book.

She and Doctor Clarkson had also exchanged some conversation in his office as well.

" Has he gone mad? What a fool." She mumbled into the room to...well...no one in particular.

She closed her book and set it down on her desk and stood up, walking slowly to the window.

Isobel stood wool-gathering, lost in thought for what she figured was an eternity because the sun was beginning to set.

The only thing that drew her from her thoughts was a knock at the door.

Isobel let the unexpected guest knock a few more times hoping they'd understand nobody would be coming to the door, but the knocks were persistent.

Isobel made her way down the stairs and was quite surprised to find the guest on the opposite end of the door was none other than Lord Merton.

She stood behind her half-cracked door for a moment taking in his appearance. He had on a suit, _clearly, he's been to dinner at- oh no! The Abbey._

" Ah Isobel, I'm glad you were home. I was beginning to get worried. I dined at the Abbey this evening and was quite disappointed to not find you there. They did phone a few times, is everything alright?" Dickie scanned her face a moment.

He held up a hand.

" My sincerest apologies, it seems as though I've bombarded you." He apologized, smiling a little.

It took Isobel a few moments to find her voice.

" That's quite alright Lord Merton. I was busy and forgot all about dinner this evening. I should phone to apologize. I'm rather embarrassed." Isobel's face had flushed.

_I bet Violet certainly took advantage of my absence to discuss this hospital business._

" No need. Lady Grantham figured there was a pressing reason for your absence. All has been forgiven. M-might I come in? It's a bit chilly out here." Dickie had pulled his coat closer.

" Yes, come in." Isobel pulled the door open wider, allowing for his entrance.

Dickie nodded and proceeded to enter.

She knew it was quite scandalous to have a man that wasn't your husband calling on you just after dinner and wondered what the real reason for Dickie's visit was.

Little did Isobel Crawley or Dickie Merton realize was that someone was watching, someone had seen. Denker had been running some errands and had happened to see the Lord on the doorstep and then entering the house.

Denker smirked at the site. _Finally! Something!_

" Wait until I tell Lady Grantham."

She hurried back to Dower house with her items and the sighting she would be telling her employer about.

Dickie removed his coat and stood in the doorway a moment, thankful to be out of the cool night air.

" Shall I call a car for you?" Isobel asked, making note of the fact that he had walked, yes, walked to her home. _Was he mad?_

" I decided to walk. It's still early yet. I'll go back up in a bit. I just want to talk to you." Dickie reasoned, hoping Isobel wouldn't turn him away.

Isobel only nodded. She escorted him into the kitchen and put a kettle on. Her maid had the day off so she went about her routine as usual.

He spotted the latest medical journal Isobel had been reading on the table and curiously picked it up, skimming through, looking at everything. Dickie was well-read and enjoyed reading up on the happenings in the medical world.

He had taken such an interest in medicine. Isobel had enjoyed being able to discuss her passion and her love of medicine with someone and it seemed she could always strike up conversation with Dickie about such things.

The words doctor Clarkson spoke were on her mind as she watched him thumbing through the pages.

" _fount of all medical knowledge"_

She smiled a little at the thought. It didn't go unnoticed by Lord Merton. He was quiet and observant about anything involving Isobel Crawley. It was the reason why he was here in the first place.

After a long bout of quiet, the kettle began hissing on the stove indicating that tea was ready. Isobel was shaken from her thoughts. She bought the cups over and allowed Dickie to serve himself.

After he pours his cup, Isobel follows suit. As she reaches for the sugar, Dickie grabs her hand gently and squeezes it lightly.

" There was a reason I came here this evening, Isobel. While not at all proper, I couldn't go back home without telling you how...how I feel," Dickie began.

Isobel's face fell once she began to see where this was going.

_Oh no, not this again. I can't do this. He wants something I cannot give._

She pulled her hand away or tried to at least. Dickie's grip remained gentle, but firmer so she couldn't pull away. He wanted to try once more to tell her his thoughts.

" Isobel Crawley, I love you. I love you with all that I have. I know you can't love me back in the same way but I'm asking for you to try. It's the least you could do. I want to make you happy."

Dickie's eyes pleaded with sincerity back at Isobel. She didn't know what to say or think. She knew however that his sons made it clear she wasn't welcome and didn't want to intrude further. She couldn't.

Isobel smiled sadly back at Dickie.

" I wish to give you the answer that you're searching for, but I simply cannot. Not _now_ at least."

Dickie sighed and decided to try his hand at a different approach. His last proposal hadn't gone over well, and he wanted to try again.

After a short pause, Dickie silently got up from his chair and walked over towards Isobel's side and kneeled down in front of her on one knee and grabbed her hands in his.

" I remember the last time I did this- I didn't do it properly. For you know truly understand how serious I am, I want to do it right. Isobel Crawley, I love you. I know that my sons have made things complicated but I can assure you it's never swayed my thoughts or feelings towards you. I've written them out of my life and...and I've given up Cavenham. They don't care about me, just their fortune. I want to spend what's left of my life with someone I love, and someone that will make the years I have left worth living. So...what I'm asking is, will you marry me, Isobel Crawley?"

Isobel had silently been taking in every word the Lord had said. She gasped and her mouth hung open a little. This news about his sons had come as quite a shock to her. But she could tell by the look in his eyes and his persistence that he was serious.

Breathlessly Isobel muttered his name. " Dickie,"

" What do you mean you've given up Cavenham? Where will you go? Was this all because of me?" Isobel certainly hoped she wasn't the cause of this divide. She was beginning to feel as if it was her fault.

Dickie winced a little but continued to maintain his kneeling position. He squeezed her hands gently, looking up to catch her gaze.

_Please don't turn me away Isobel._

" Oh no, Isobel, none of this was your fault. It was bound to happen. I've been staying with some friends in York for the time being until I can establish a place of my own. Since it's just me, there's really no need for anything grand. I want to start a new life Isobel, one with you in it. Don't you see?"

Isobel slowly nodded.

" I spoke to the family this evening. I told them of my intent to marry you." Dickie boldly stated. He was serious.

Isobel looked at him like he had just spit fire in front of her. Her eyes were big.

_He did what?_

" Lord Merton, Dickie, why would you speak about a private matter, a _closed matter_ to the family?! They don't need to know every detail of my life!"

She was heated now that Dickie had provided the ammunition, the gun was loaded. Isobel stood from the chair breaking off their embrace and crossed the room, crossing her arms.

Dickie had moved to a standing position now. _What have I done?_ He told the family that evening at dinner about his move and turning over his estate to his sons, which would be hitting the press very soon. He also told them of his love for Isobel still remained and he didn't want to lose her. He was serious about pursuing her for marriage.

Isobel had turned away from him now. He wasn't sure what she was thinking. He heard sniffles and saw Isobel's shoulders slightly shaking.

_Oh no._

Dickie was over by her side in less than 3 strides. She was crying now and didn't care if he was seeing her like this. He wasn't sure what to say to her. How could he apologize? How could he?

" Just leave, _please,_ Lord Merton." It was cold the way she said his name. She wouldn't even turn to face him.

" I am sorry." Dickie apologized as he sighed. Shoving his hands into his pockets he showed himself out, leaving Isobel with her back to him. He grabbed his coat from the closet and opened the door to leave, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

Mustering up every last ounce of bravery and boldness the rather meek Dickie Merton had in his body, he marched right back towards the kitchen and right to Isobel, turning her around to face him cupping her jaw gently, letting their lips meet for the first time.

It was one of the few times in her life that Isobel Crawley had been rendered speechless. At the moment all her thoughts fleeted her. She was in shock. Dickie pulled her close, closing the distance between them, letting his hands rest around her waist.

Isobel pulled away and stared up at Dickie. He wasn't sure what she was going to do or say and was a little nervous at the stunt he had pulled. He knew one thing, he didn't regret his actions.

" I love you, too, Dickie Merton."

Dickie couldn't believe she'd said those three little words.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them to his lips and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

" You've made me the happiest man on the face of this earth Isobel Crawley." Dickie smiled at her.

Isobel grinned at Dickie through her tears. Dickie kissed her lips once more before pulling something from his pocket. Isobel wasn't sure what he was searching for at that moment.

Dickie grabbed a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring. Isobel gasped. " This is yours, Isobel." he grinned. Isobel's eyes glistened when they caught Dickie's. He grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on. He'd been holding onto the ring for a year and now he could finally place it on the finger of the woman he loved.

Dickie stole another kiss from Isobel before leaving for the night. After she fetched his coat from the closet, he stood in the doorway holding her in his arms once more before heading back to Crawley house with the promise of not uttering one word to the family just yet.

….

_Meanwhile at the Dower house_

Violet had been up late reading in her study. She had sent her staff to bed for the evening and decided she would stay up a while and read. Although, her mind was still reeling from the meeting she'd had that morning.

She figured having Dr. Clarkson on her side would be an asset, so he could further sway Isobel to join their team, but she was stubborn. Violet knew she'd put up a fight, and if it's what she wanted, well, it's just what she'd get.

As Violet turned the page, a soft knock at her door startled her from her thoughts.

" Yes?" she called out.

" I'm so sorry M'lady, I know it's late, but I had something on my mind that I wish to share with you." Denker said as she waltzed in from the hall, closing the door behind her to prevent Spratt's listening ear from catching a second wind of her newfound information.

" Go on then. " Violet motioned with her hand for Denker to continue.

In the back of her mind, she figured Denker had something to tell her about Spratt. Those two got on like an old married couple, quarreling over small things.

" Well as I was walking home this evening, I spotted a rather unusual visitor calling upon Mrs. Crawley." Denker teased as a smirk played upon her lips.

" Oh Denker, I'm sure Mrs. Crawley's maid wasn't all that unusual." Violet dismissed the notion of Isobel doing anything seemingly scandalous. It wasn't in her uptight nature.

" It's not in Mrs. Crawley's interest to entertain anyone during evening hours, not even strangers." Violet jokes, making herself chuckle a little.

" It was a gentleman, a Lord," Denker spoke confidently, catching the now shocked eye of her employer.

" A Lord?" Violet chirped up in response.

_Now she's intrigued._

" Lord Merton. He's been 'round here a few times. I remembered him from luncheon. I could never forget a face." Denker said, nearly bursting at the seams.

" I just thought I'd let you know. It was rather late and I know how fond you are of Mrs. Crawley. I was worried for her wellbeing." Denker stated.

Violet took a moment before choosing to respond. _The gauntlet has been thrown yet again._

" Very well Denker. Thank you for sharing your concern over Mrs. Crawley and her houseguests. I'm sure there is some sort of reasonable explanation on her part over Lord Merton's visit."

Author's Note: I hope you will stick with me through this one dear readers:) 


	2. Headlines

Isobel awoke with a smile on her face the next morning. She was quite happy thinking about the turn of events that happened in her kitchen the night before, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone had seen anything from the outside.

She stared at the diamond ring on her finger. It was quite beautiful. She had forgotten to remove it the night before and while it had poked her a few times during the night, she didn't think she ever wanted to take it off. But the happy feeling was short lived, she felt a sense of guilt as if she was still the reason for Dickie's quiet and sudden departure from Cavenham.

_No, you're not. He told you that. He loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you by his side._

Isobel still felt herself wrestling with the idea but she tried to put it out of her thoughts.

She began to dress for the day and slipped on a navy blue skirt and cream blouse. As she was pulling her hair up and pinning it, the phone began to ring.

Isobel wondered who was calling at such an early hour.

She went to the hall and answered the ringing phone. " Hello?"

" Goodmorning, Isobel. Did I wake you?" Dickie said on the other end of the phone, hoping he hadn't interrupted her sleep.

Isobel smiled, glad to hear his voice.

" Goodmorning Dickie and no. I've just been getting ready for the day. I have a shift at the hospital at noon.." Isobel added.

" Oh, well, I was wondering might I come over for breakfast? I was hoping I could see you." Dickie hoped that wasn't an odd request.

Isobel blushed. _He wants to see me?_

" Isobel?" Dickie asked after a brief moment of silence.

" Oh, sorry. I was a bit distracted. Yes, of course you can come 'round. I'll put a kettle on. Is toast alright?"

" Marvelous. I'll see you shortly." Dickie hung up.

He was in town, visiting with a friend at a hotel when he decided to ring Isobel. He wanted to talk with her more. He decided to pick up a fresh bouquet of flowers, heading right over in the direction of Crawley house.

He was trying to find a new place to call home, having his friends in Downton showing him properties. Nothing suited him just yet. Dickie knew his home whenever Isobel was and wanted her input of their future home they'd share together.

Isobel started on the toast, anxiously anticipating Dickie's arrival.

15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She knew it was him. She hurried to the door and let him in.

Dickie stood smiling down at Isobel. He was clearly very happy to see her. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Isobel greeted him.

He handed her the flowers and then preceded to shed his coat and hat at the front before following her to the kitchen, trailing behind taking in the sweet smell of lavender that followed.

" These flowers are lovely, thank you." Isobel grinned as she set them in a vase.

" It was the least I could do. You're my fiancé and I love you." Dickie replied with a smile as he began to butter the toast set before him.

Isobel's face reddened a little as he mentioned the word fiancé_._ She couldn't believe it. They were engaged.

She took a seat and the two enjoyed a quiet breakfast together, making light conversation. When tea was the only thing that remained, Dickie pulled Isobel's hands close to his.

" I'm so glad to have you in my life Isobel. I woke up this morning feeling happier because I get to marry you." Dickie states with a twinkle in his eye.

Isobel smiles at Dickie, glad to see him happy. She too feels happy about the way things are progressing between them.

Isobel finally took notice of her watch realizing the time. Her shift at the hospital would be starting soon. She hated to break up this morning meal with Dickie.

…..

Isobel sadly broke apart their embrace as Dickie slipped his coat on and then helped her with her own.

His arms once more found her waist.

" Until tonight my dear." Dickie kissed her.

Isobel smiled and broke apart their kiss, telling him she'd be late.

" At least let me walk you to the hospital?" Dickie inquired as they both stepped out of Crawley house at the same time.

" Alright." Isobel replied with a smile.

Dickie waited for Isobel as she locked up and then extended his arm for her to link hers through. She smiled at him as they set off towards the hospital.

Just as they were exiting the home, they were completely oblivious to the world around them, unaware that Denker had just been at church and saw the two stepping out of the house together.

She stood there, mouth agape as she watched the two leaving Crawley house, arm in arm. She suddenly thought back to her conversation with the Dowager the night before and her look of shock turned into one of amusement.

_Wait until the Dowager gets back from Sunday luncheon, she'll certainly enjoy this information._

Just as Denker was staring, Spratt came up from behind her.

" What seems to be the problem, Miss Denker, cat got your tongue?" Spratt jokes, seeing his counterpart speechless was a rarity.

" Nothing to concern you with. Let's head back before she gets home from luncheon." Denker replied, moving forward leaving Spratt in her wake.

…..

The entrance of the hospital comes into view quicker than Lord Merton wishes. He tightens his grip around Isobel's arm and slows their pace.

" You're going to make me late for work." She eyes him, noting that their pace had slowed considerably.

" Yes. I'm aware. I just wanted a few more minutes alone with you." Dickie replied softly.

Isobel blushed.

_You're acting like a schoolgirl again. He makes me feel young, young and beautiful. Wanted. He makes me feel happy. He makes me feel loved._

By the time she was snapped from her thoughts, Isobel found herself in front of the entrance.

" Until tonight. I'll be by with the car. We shall dine with my friends this evening. Don't worry. Nothing formal. We will keep things casual." Dickie added, noting the worried look on Isobel's face.

She quickly softened her expression and nodded.

Dickie departed and left her with a kiss on the cheek.

Isobel stood waiting until he was no longer in her view before heading inside for her shift, only running a few minutes behind.

Once inside she quickly headed for the nurses station to deposit her coat and discard her things.

She picked her files up and greeted the nurses before heading towards Richard Clarkson's office.

She wondered how things would go today, knowing he was still on the opposing side, _siding with the enemy,_ over all this hospital business.

Isobel began her rounds and busied herself with patients and paperwork as she did each day she took a shift. She enjoyed her breaks in between, talking with the young, determined nurses.

Dr. Clarkson had been busy in surgery, and forgot Nurse Crawley was coming in for a shift that day. He was quite surprised to see her looking so chipper and happy.

_She looks content._

He hadn't seen her look this way since Matthew died. He wondered if she was alright? He wondered what was causing her such joy? The last time he saw her in his office a few days prior she wasn't looking thrilled at all.

The hospital board meetings weren't his favorite and he despised being pitted against either of the women, knowing if he chose one side over the other, his employment could become the next topic of discussion.

She went to go check on a patient before he could make his way over to the nurses station. He wanted to at least greet her, noting a workplace was a more neutral ground compared to the meeting room.

As he approached quietly he saw two of his nurses, the two Isobel regarded as daughters, in a huddle, speaking.

" I think it's a ring from Lord Merton. She said it was a gift when I asked. I think they're finally going to get married." one nurse, named Elizabeth said.

" Oh I sure hope so!" The other name Anna replied.

Clarkson raised a brow as he walked passed. It stunned him.

_Has he won her over? Is it true? Isobel said things weren't going to work out, but they were friends, just friends and nothing more._

If it was in fact an engagement from the Lord, Richard Clarkson knew it would certainly not be staying a secret long with the way the nurses gossiped around here.

He headed for his office and shut the door, pacing and rubbing his mustache, to preoccupied to focus on getting anything done at the moment.

…...

Violet Cralwey had spent the afternoon at the Abbey but made no mention of Isobel possibly entertaining Lord Merton's call later in the evening the day prior.

It had been weighing on her mind, Mary had gotten her alone and they chattered. Mary knew there was something on her mind.

After everyone had eaten, the two lingered in the dining room a moment as the others withdrew to the library.

" Granny, something's been eating at you since you arrived. Won't you tell me?" Mary asked, catching her grandmother's gleaming eyes.

" Well, if you must know- it's about Isobel." Violet stated, rapping her cane on the floor gently.

" Isobel? What about her? It's not about the hospital business is it? You know she's passionate about her causes." Mary replied with a smirk.

" Passionate isn't the right word about how she feels about her causes. It stems beyond that. Anyways, you know my maid Denker, she claims she saw Mrs. Cralwey inviting a man into her home last night." Violet began, still unsure about this whole thing.

" Oh Granny, perhaps it was a misunderstanding. Isobel wouldn't do such a thing." Mary said, thinking this notion was quite silly.

Violet maintained a straight face.

" Denker seems to think it was Lord Merton. In fact, she's certain it was him. He must've seen Isobel after dining at the Abbey." Violet added.

Mary began to wonder. She was certain that Isobel would do no such thing. _Would she?_

" Maybe he was just checking in." Mary quickly dismissed the idea of Isobel doing anything improper.

" Only time will tell." Violet chuckled. She figured she could get Isobel to confess, if not by reason, then with force.

The two headed for the library to chat a bit more before Violet headed back to Dower house.

She was greeted by an unusually enthusiastic Denker. Violet figured the woman had done something to Spratt, explaining her demeanor.

" Good afternoon M'lady. I hope luncheon went well." Denker greeted her, removing Violet's coat and taking her hat and gloves.

" Just as it always is. I take it you enjoyed your afternoon off?" Violet mused, wondering what response she'd elicit from her maid.

" Oh I did, M'lady. Do you need anything else before I put away your things?" She asked.

" That will be all. I'm going to sit in my study and read for a bit." Violet dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Denker nodded and headed for the door, before she paused and turned back around.

" M'lady, I'm sure you'd like to know, as I was leaving church, I saw Mrs. Crawley this morning, being escorted out of her home by Lord Merton. It seems he was wearing the same clothing I saw him in the evening prior." Denker stated.

Violet didn't flinch, much to Denker's dismay.

" Was communion served at service this morning Denker?" Violet asked, implying if she was drunk.

_She can't be right about this._

" Not this Sunday, M'lady. But my eyes did not deceive me in daylight. It was Lord Merton yesterday evening and this morning that I saw."

" Thank you, Denker. I'll make sure to mention your concern to Mrs. Crawley about her suspected houseguests. You may leave now." Violet ordered, rapping her cane on the floor.

With a nod, Denker left the room, closing the door behind her.

Violet removed her glasses, not sure what to make of Denker's newest revelation.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, things had picked up. It had gotten busy and Isobel had gotten hungry so she decided to stop and eat.

She ran into Doctor Clarkson outside. He was just finishing his sandwich. Isobel decided to sit beside him and join him.

" Hello Dr. Clarkson, finally managed a break I see?" Isobel asked, sitting beside him.

" I did. It's late, you should've taken a break sooner." Richard said, eyeing Isobel. She was prone to working herself too hard.

" I'm quite alright at the moment. We've been busy. I can manage to eat later." Isobel replies.

" I don't need my nurses fainting on the job. That includes you, Nurse Crawley." Richard chuckled, hoping to make some enlightening conversation after the stressful start to the day he had.

Isobel laughed and smiled over at him, as she munched on her food, glad to see this whole ordeal with the hospital hadn't made things awkward for them.

Richard caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger, it caught the light of the sun, and the diamond glistened.

A sinking feeling hit the pit of his stomach as he took another glimpse, just to be sure of what he was seeing.

He didn't want to press her, but if she was engaged, wouldn't she tell him? They were friends after all, weren't they?

Isobel could feel him staring at her as she ate, and she didn't want to look at him and say anything just yet about the ring on her finger. While she admitted she loved Dickie and agreed to marry him once more, something still nagged her in the back of her mind.

The ring made it seem all the more real to her, as if it was a done deal.

" Is that a gift from Lord Merton?" Richard finally asked.

She nodded, hesitantly.

" Yes. It-it is." Isobel looked up from her lap and smiled at the doctor.

" Aye, it's lovely." Richard replied, more disdain in his voice than he intended. He didn't see them as a good match, but he did have to admit he and Lord Merton has one thing in common, besides medicine, was Isobel.

Richard just wanted her to be happy and didn't want to push her. He realized where things stood at the Thirsk fair but Violet approached him about going after what he wanted once Lord Merton entered the picture, stating the ball was in his court now, but Isobel was never returning his serve.

" I best be heading in. Take as much time as you need." Dr. Clarkson replies smiling down at Isobel with a slight sadness and turning to head back in.

Isobel was left alone with her thoughts, hoping and praying that she made the right choice by saying yes to Dickie.

When evening came, Isobel and Dickie were dining with his friends. Isobel had been excited to meet them since Dickie talked so fondly of them.

They went to eat at a hotel in town, enjoying some great company and delicious food.

Across town since Denker had the evening off, she found herself in the bar she sometimes frequented.

She ordered her favorite drink and settled into a cozy corner spot, chatting with her usual group that was usually at the bar whenever she was there.

" ...the best part of my week was seeing Mrs. Crawley entertaining her mysterious evening guest. Who would've thought someone that uptight would break the moral code, embarrassing the whole family. Who does she think she is?" Denker slurred, knocking back another beer.

Denker didn't realize that somebody had overheard her comments, someone that had disdain for Matthew and he was taking down every word.

A smile played upon his lips. He knew the Mrs. Crawley of whom this woman was speaking of.

Richard Carlisle finished off his drink, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin and in a few strides headed over towards Denker, ready to put pen to paper.

" Were you speaking of Mrs. Reginald Crawley, mother of the late Matthew Crawley?" He smiled down at the now bubbly Denker.

She nodded and smiled up at him, oblivious to whom she was speaking with at the moment in her inebriated state.

Sir Richard Carlisle's ears began burning once he heard the Crawley name.

" Here's a little advance, tell me more about this evening guest of Mrs. Crawley, tell me everything."

Carlisle smiled and slid a few pounds across the table as Denker readily slid the money into her purse, motioning for him to sit down.

_Matthew Crawley was nothing to me then, and nothing to me now. _

…..

A few nights later dinner at the Abbey was underway, downstairs at least. The kitchen was bustling about with food preparations for dinner that night.

There was also plenty of gossip to go around that evening as well.

A preview of the next day's paper had been sent to the Abbey and after it had been around the hands of the staff below, it had made way to the family above.

" I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Robert tossed the forwarded copy on the table.

" Isobel wouldn't do such a thing. It's not like her." Cora came to side, placing her arm on his shoulder, signaling for him to calm down.

_This isn't like our Isobel. _

" Maybe she's decided to take up a new cause." Violet quipped, chuckling a brief moment before getting a glance from her son in protest of her outburst.

" But my maid did confirm this shocking news. She did see Lord Merton upon her steps." Violet added.

Mary was quiet as she picked up the paper, " _Heiress of Downton's Mother-In-Law Secret Affair," _was the title of the piece. She noticed the author of the work, and had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Isobel hadn't made her way to dinner yet and had no idea of the article being printed, neither did her company in tow, Lord Merton.

It was news to them, _blackmail _stemming from an unlikely source. One they thought had gone from their lives forever.

Mary knew this would catch her mother-in-law off guard and hurt her worse than anything. Isobel cared deeply for George and Mary, and the rest of the family and she figured dinner that evening wasn't going to goto plan as it usually did. Especially since this was a ploy to take a jab at Matthew.

Carson opened the door causing the family to go silent, everyone looking his way.

" Lord Merton and Mrs. Crawley have arrived." He bellowed into the silent room.

Isobel and Dickie entered into the room, where silence and stares greeted them.

" You look as if you've all seen a ghost." Isobel jokes, but quickly quieted down, feeling the room out. She could sense something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Her first instinct was that something was wrong.

" Robert, would you care to inform us as to what's going on?" Dickie spoke up as he moved closer to Isobel, grabbing ahold of her elbow.

Mary walked over and handed Isobel the paper.

" This was brought over. It's tomorrow's paper." Mary said.

Isobel's eyes went wide as she read the headlining article. She immediately went pale. She didn't look at the name of who'd written the piece.

Violet watched the usual stoic, hard headed woman begin to crumble. It wasn't often Violet or anyone for that matter saw Isobel so vulnerable.

Dickie too, paled as he read the article. _Oh my..._

" None of this is true. None of it at all. I'll have you know," Dickie spoke up, changing the tone in his voice. How dare the family believe such nonsense, especially

coming from Isobel, why she was practically the soul of honor.

Isobel dropped, her knees giving way and Dickie reached for her as to not let her fall.

" Isobel and I eloped." Dickie told the family, as he held Isobel close, guiding her to the couch that was close by. He helped the new Lady Merton to take a seat and then join her, and grabbed her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Dickie's revelation had the room gasping in surprise.

" She's Lady Merton now. I'm very proud to have her by my side. Yes, it is true I did find my way to Crawley house after dinner at the Abbey several nights ago, but it was because I could no longer contain my excitement over asking her to be my bride. My intent was never to cause harm to her reputation, or to the family."

" I see the newest member of high society is giving the title a run for its money." Violet quipped, hoping to elicit a response, a glare, anything really from her cousin to signify she was alright.

Dickie felt tremendously horrible for the way this situation had played out for them. He knew his sons were bound to see the paper, and he just prayed they wouldn't cause more distress for them.

" Is the person responsible asking for some sort of hush money?" Dickie asked, hoping the writing of a check could clear the air.

" It's gone beyond that. He's refusing to settle for the offer I've made." Robert muttered as he set his scotch glass down rather hard on the table.

" If I considered doubling that offer, would he consider pulling it?" Dickie spoke up.

" I'm afraid not. He's out for revenge on our family. I'm terribly sorry you and Isobel just happened to be caught up in things." Robert apologized.

It wasn't a matter of if this story was going to press, but when...

He looked over at Isobel. All the color had now drained from her face.

" It's all my fault. Oh Cora, Robert, Dickie, I'm...I'm so terribly sorry." Isobel put a hand to her mouth as the tears gathered in her eyes. She wasn't sure she could keep them in.

She had seen the last name, Carlisle, unbeknownst to Mary, and knew this was both a jab at her and her son. Her son that was no longer living, the husband and father that was no longer to be.

_My Matthew. My dear boy._

" I'm so terribly sorry about this, Dickie. It's a blackmail of some sort and while this article is inexcusable, I'm not sure we can stop it from hitting the presses." Robert clasped his hand around Dickie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Violet was deep in thought and then it came to her. Pursing her lips together, one name came to mind. _Denker. _

Denker must've not been the only person to have witnessed Lord Merton's late night call to her cousin and worried, wondering who else saw. Never in a million years did she think that Denker would be behind this story. She had no idea her maid was a songbird when she indulged herself.

Violet felt dreadful for the two, but knew what consequences arose from a single woman answering a gentleman caller so late at night.

Cora snapped her from her thoughts by speaking out.

" Everything will be alright. Possibly after a decent meal, we can think more clearly. Carson, tell them we are ready to eat." Cora stated.

With a bow, Carson exited the room. Barrow held the door open, allowing the family to have entry into the dining room.

Isobel didn't move from her seat. She wasn't feeling hungry. Her head was swirling and her stomach was in knots. Nauseous, she felt nauseous.

Edith looked on and over at Tom and towards Mary who had also gone quiet.

Dickie now has his arm around Isobel, not caring how proper he looked. He was immensely worried for his wife.

_I don't think food is the answer we need right now…_

_TBC…_

**Author's Note: thank you for all of the reviews so far! It means so much to read them! Richard Carlisle had to make an appearance. Inspo for this next bit came from TheQuietDreamer!**


	3. I Do!

The dinner table was quiet that evening, except for some chatter at the far end of the table stemming from Edith and Tom and mild chatter from everyone else.

Isobel still remained quiet. What was there to say? Apologize? Explain herself once more?

Cora eyed her cousin, noting that her fork hadn't moved off the table. Not a bite of food had been consumed by she or Lord Merton for that matter.

Carson passed by the table once more, making the rounds with his wine, refilling Isobel's glass for the third time

" Darling, it wouldn't do you good to get drunk. I suggest having a nibble of something." Dickie whispered in Isobel's ear after she brought the glass to her lips once more.

" I'm not hungry. In fact, Robert, Cora, I'd like to be excused." Isobel's voice raises a few octaves so her cousins can hear her towards the end of the table.

Cora nodded her head in approval and Robert as well as a few others stood, and Isobel took her absence.

She hurried right from the table and into an empty room. It was far past the library and Isobel was glad when she finally shut the door.

She couldn't contain the tears any longer. She barely managed to stifle her sobs.

_How can the family just sit there? I've shamed the Crawley name and all they can worry over is proper dinner etiquette? I feel like such a fool, a stupid old fool._

Isobel didn't realize there had been someone else in the room with her. Mary couldn't let Isobel be alone. Dickie had tried to go after her, but Mary felt it was her duty to do so instead.

She felt that this was personal.

It pained her to see Isobel sobbing. _Carlisle did what he could to hurt her all to get back at Matthew. What a vicious worm. _

She quietly walked across the room to Isobel's side. She was seated by the window, crying, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Isobel's head snapped up quickly and she spotted Mary standing in front of her.

" Oh- Mary- I-I- what are you doing here?" She stammered, attempting to stop the tears that were flowing.

" I was coming to check on you. I couldn't think of eating anything after reading that paper. I can't imagine how you and my godfather must feel right now." Mary said, sympathetically as she took a seat.

" It was never our intent for this to happen. I can't let it be printed." Isobel sniffles and tried to find a way to figure things out.

" Carlisle doesn't want money or any kind of payment if you could believe that." Mary replied, rolling her eyes in protest against the horrible man's ploy.

Richard Carlisle was finally getting revenge on Matthew in his mind in the sweetest of ways, by going after one of the people he loved most, his _mother._ Richard knew she'd be an easy target.

No amount of payment could change his mind to not print this paper, it was coming whether they liked it or not. Isobel knew her position at the hospital could possibly be in jeopardy, and it would certainly give Dickie's sons more ammunition against her.

" Not only will I have tarnished the family name, but Dickie's as well. Oh Mary-." Isobel couldn't finish her thought as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face.

_What could they do? What could be done?_

" Oh Isobel, don't worry. We will do something." Mary squeezed her shoulders gently.

_At least I hope something can be done._

" Stay in here. You don't have to finish dinner. I'll get Carson to bring in some tea for you and-"

Suddenly the two were interrupted as Violet made her way into the room.

" Granny? Is dinner over?" Mary asked.

" Yes. I presume Lord Merton will possibly be hot on my heels searching for you soon, Isobel. I would like to speak with you in regards to that horrible article before the family begins to look for us all." Violet stated as she shut the door, keeping things quiet.

Isobel wiped her eyes and took a breath, bracing herself for the shaming she was about to receive from Violet.

The sound of Violet's cane thudded in Isobel's ears as she approached and sat down.

" Here." Violet extended her hand towards Isobel's and gave her the handkerchief from her bag.

Isobel took it and nodded, dabbing her eyes.

_I must look a mess. Violet must think so low of me, here I am crying in front of her. _

Mary worriedly looked towards her granny, unsure of what to do and what to say to fix things.

" I'm afraid I should've approached you sooner, Isobel. I believe I know how this whole mix up happened, although I'm not sure how Sir Carlisle was privy to it." Violet quipped, keeping her tone gentler than she normally would have in situations such as these.

Isobel looked at her cousin, intrigued. What could Violet possibly know? Then again, she always knew everything.

" Granny? Tell us what you know." Mary insisted.

" My maid, _Denker. _She saw Lord Merton entering Isobel's home and she claims she saw him leaving again the following morning, wearing the same clothes he was in the evening prior. Denker claims he spent the night." Violet mused, a smirk coming to rest on her lips as she stared at her cousin.

Isobel's eyes went wide, she was ready to defend her honor as well as Dickie's!

" He most certainly did _not_ stay the night. Dickie only dropped in after dinner at the Abbey to propose to me and he dropped in the morning _after, _for breakfast, and he walked me to the hospital for my shift. There wasn't _any_ funny business." Isobel hastily reassured Violet and Mary, stressing that no funny business went on.

Isobel sighed and put her head in her hands.

" I figured as much. Denker enjoys stretching the truth when it benefits her. She enjoys having the upper hand, but be rest assured Isobel, that Denker will face the consequences for speaking out of turn about you and Lord Merton."

" But, Granny, do you think that perhaps Denker wasn't the only one to see Lord Merton entering Isobel's house? Maybe only then did Sir Carlisle did decide to write an article when he figured out it was Isobel." Mary inquired.

" Possibly." Violet responded, rapping her cane on the floor gently.

" If the article does get printed, don't worry. Lay low and papa and I will figure something out. If you and Lord Merton wish to get away and stay with us until things begin to cool off, you can." Mary offered.

Isobel nodded. Crawley house was in the village, and Mary worried for them and their safety.

" It's settled then. Go back to Crawley house and pack some things and I'll have Anna prepare you and Lord Merton a room."

" Maybe with a rest, we can figure things out in the morning." Isobel tried to sound optimistic and smiled at her cousin and daughter-in-law.

Violet could tell Isobel was hurting, but she did have a spark in her eye.

_She's going to fight this. _

Isobel left the room to get Dickie so they could back some belongings and return to the Abbey to wait out the next day to come.

Mary looked at her grandmother.

" If the paper does indeed go to print, I do believe Sir Richard Carlisle may have just met his match."

Mary stifled a small laugh at her grandmother and they left to join the others.

Robert got one of the chauffeurs to drive the Merton's back to Crawley House. He would get them there quickly and safely.

In the car, Isobel rested with her head against Dickie's arm as Tom drove. Dickie made light conversation with the chauffeur, Isobel remained silent.

She wasn't in a talking mood. Not after what had just transpired at the Abbey. She was deep in thought.

Dickie turned his attention towards his wife as they approached the house, just as the car was coming to a stop.

" Chin up my girl, everything will be fine. We'll embrace tomorrow no matter what happens. No matter what I still have you and I love you my precious Belle." Dickie murmured softly in her ear.

Isobel nuzzled closer to Dickie before the driver opened the door for the two.

" Thank you. We will only be just a few moments." Dickie told him. Isobel was already unlocking the door and had made her way inside.

Her silence worried him. He could see the distant look in her eyes as he joined her in _their_ room, yes, _their room. _She was moving about quickly but meticulously packing a few items to take to the Abbey.

_She's thinking. Don't be silent on the matter. She's your wife. You will handle this._

Dickie went up behind her as she finished placing a skirt neatly in the trunk and grabbed her wrist, before pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace, reassuring her that she was safe. _In my arms she will always be safe._

His chin rested against the top of her head. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

Isobel broke apart from her husband after a few moments and finished packing their things and Dickie got their bags downstairs. The chauffeur loaded the car and Isobel remained quiet and locked up.

Dickie stayed by her side and then he opened the door and helped her into the car.

Once their bags were loaded, they headed back to the Abbey.

….

Dickie was already in bed once Isobel emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was done in a loose braid for evening. She smelled of lavender. She was so beautiful to him.

Upon their arrival back to Downton, Isobel had remained quiet and had gone right up to the room. She hasn't spoken a word and Dickie was a little worried.

" I love you so much." Dickie murmured as he pulled Isobel close to him, taking in her scent. _Lavender. _

" I love you, Dickie." It came out as a whisper much more so than anything else. She settled for bed and Dickie pulled her close and fell fast asleep with his arms around her. Isobel laid facing the window with her back to Dickie.

The moonlight glistened in her tears as they quietly fell down her face. She wasn't ready to face tomorrow. She shut her eyes and tried to manage some sleep.

Only would they know at breakfast what awaited them the next day…

TBC

Author's note: I sincerely appreciate any and all reviews, message, anything! I hope you all enjoyed this bit! I am excited for the next part…*cue the Dowager Countess*


End file.
